As a power supply for a vehicle, a battery has been generally used. The battery may be continuously used by charging, and therefore needs to be charged as fast as possible every time when the battery is used.
Typically, a vehicle is equipped with an alternator, which supplies a current to electrical equipment along with the battery.
The alternator is configured to include a cylindrical housing, a stator and a rotor installed in the housing, a slip ring inserted into the rotor, and a brush contacting the slip ring. In this configuration, the stator and the housing are assembled with each other and the rotor rotates therein to serve as a power generator.
At a B+ terminal assembling operation of the alternator, a battery tool or an air tool is mainly used in a production and assembling process. Further, after the assembling work, an assembling torque confirmation work is performed using a torque wrench to confirm whether the assembled condition is abnormal. In this case, a worker manually does the assembling torque confirmation work, and therefore the inspection confirmation may be omitted and the work failure may occur. The omission of the inspection confirmation and the work failure may lead to the reduction in performance of the alternator and the occurrence of deterioration of the alternator.